Dark Cresent
by DarkCresent
Summary: The mystery of this girl...She was different and she knows that. But what she had unexpected is the horror...
1. Chapter 1

I had fallen asleep for eternity, with a promise that I shall forever remain oblivious to the truth despite it is right here, in front of me. Into the abyss of misery, I suffered unknowingly without any reason. The pain was stashed so deep in my heart, never would it ever see the light again. Dreams became just an illusion, a world where all the hopes turns and became rays of lights. The impeding darkness I ignore, I despise, I forget… I shall live in my own world of darkness. It does not matter if a guiding light was needed, all I need was to be alone, to be away from all these naïve fights over nothing…

I am nothing but one in a crowd. Common. There could be thousands of people like me. There is no reason why I am here, maybe just here to receive punishment and face the hideous side of life. All the love and joy would fade eventually and all it leaves was just nothing more than a lonely and cold heart. A memory that is more of haunting.

But when the pain surfaced again, could it be it is time I should stop deluding myself in such an imaginary world. Can I still stand strong and face this cruel and ugly world of lives, where all the happiness is just nothing but superficial, on the contrary, all misery is reality. The scar they left is still etched in my heart but I am standing up, I am opening my eyes to see what I can do. I am nothing alone, I can do nothing alone, but yes I shall not refuse to do what I can do. There is no reason, no hope, nothing to bring me back to the dark that I had left. But still, it is the time to find out the reason why I am here… And I am not afraid to begin on this whole journey again…if that is the only way to find my life back.

Everyone is here for a reason, thus that is why you spend your life seeking for it…


	2. Chapter 2

" Daddy, Mummy! Sister…" The little boy yelled, tears spilling onto his cheek. "Don't bring them away…don't!"

A man, a lady with a girl stood by my side. It was an order to bring them back to my master and this was not to be failed. I don't fail any task assigned.

" Please…let them off…" The boy pleaded, his eyes were filled with such heart aching misery. Yet, I could feel nothing but a tinge of annoyance, this boy should be taken too. With a click of my fingers, they are gone. That boy howled and moaned in bitterness, his eyes were now filled with hatred but there was nothing he could do. I smiled. This is my destiny, to complete the task given to me.

Chapter One: The Nightmare resurfaced

She woke up, blinking against the shaft of sunlight, which had entered by the window. Her slender fingers of her left hand were brought to her face, as the corner of her eyes was damp; she must have been crying. Her right hand was bandaged real badly, it dawned on her that she might be injured after a battle. As she tried to recall the dream, her finger crept to her burning forehead that was constantly giving her head-splitting headache.

"Ah!" She gave a soft groan and lay back onto the quilt pillow. There was such a searing pain in her head that it felt as if it is cracking. Time elapsed; it took her a rather long time before the pain-spell wore off. Finally, she sat up, her clothes hung onto her skin, saturated with sweat. Her state of mind was in a daze. Surveying the room, she noticed a mirror hanging on the wooden walls. She treaded gingerly until she came face to face with the mirror. There was a girl, with ebony black eyes, raven-black straight hair falling beside her pallid face who stared back at her. Giving a gasp, she backed away with heart palpitating. Something made her so afraid of herself or is it the mirror or it was just unfamiliar? Nothing was registered in the blank mind momentarily. After sometime, reality sank in. Mustering her courage, she moved to the mirror and began scrutinizing her image. The thin lips were hardly pink and her eyes were framed with dark circles of fatigue. In that pair of eyes that stared backs at her, it was full of misery, emptiness and darkness. Once again she moved her left hand across her blurred image on this old bronze mirror smooth surface. She was no beauty and was as if tormented from hell. Then that was a fresh spasm of agonizing pain exploded in her head. With another yelp, she crashed onto the ground with a loud thud.

Almost instantly, someone flung the door and barged into the room.

"Are you alright?" He enquired as he squatted down beside the prostrate figure. She flinched at the voice, a male voice. A cold hand gripped her heart, as she remained motionless on the same spot. Millions of thoughts flooded her mind instantly, who is this person talking to her, an enemy? A friend? Or…

"Are you alright?" He repeated, wondering if he should help her up. His voice interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes shut and her breathing halted; thinking it is better to remain unconscious. " Better to be safe than sorry…" She reached for the knife, around her waist with the slightest movement. It is not there.

"Looking for this?" Her eyes flew to his, then to the knife he was holding on. Her inner voice screamed, he has come to take her life… he has…the next thing she knew was the horrible headache, robbing her consciousness once more.


End file.
